coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9967 (31st December 2019)
Plot Sarah witnesses Maria giving Gary the cold shoulder as he tries to talk to her in Rosamund Street. The bistro has been lavishly decorated for the New Year’s Eve party complete with a photobooth. Faye realises she’s not ordered enough food for the event and Alya offers to help. A worried Maria reads over a letter arranging her ultrasound scan. Steve offers to do the Street Cars shift for Tim to enable him to spend time with Sally and also allow himself to get out of taking Tracy to a gig. Gary tells Ryan to visit all his customers to tell them he’s packing in the loan shark business, with their interest also being written off. Steve lies to Tracy about Tim being ill. She’s almost in tears. Ray is annoyed that but for Alya his launch night might have been ruined by Faye. Abi turns up at the bistro, dressed to the nines and nervously ready to make a move on Kevin. Tracy finds Sally buying lager in the corner shop and realises Steve has lied about Tim. Maria watches from the shadows and witnesses Gary turning over a new leaf and giving Ike Rodgers a clock to sell to obtain the money he so desperately needs. She asks to talk to him. Slightly drunk, Abi leans in on Kevin in the bistro photobooth, but Dev interrupts them. Tracy confronts Steve about lying to get out of seeing Evanescence, genuinely hurt as Amy was conceived to Bring Me To Life and she wanted 2020 to be a better year for them all. Kevin overhears Abi likening him to a safe, boring hatchback but walks away before she continues to say to Eileen that he’s a top bloke and she’s tired of being hurt by other men. The Rovers’ party is a badly-attended disaster. Determined to get drunk, Tracy joins Paula in the Rovers. David texts from the hospital to say he won’t be joining the party. The family decide to take the party to him. Gary tells Maria he’s not going to risk losing her or the baby. Kevin tells Abi he’s not that desperate when she asks for a kiss. The Barlows turn up at Daniel’s flat, determined that he and Bertie won’t be on their own. Paula confesses that Sophie is dating a backpacker and she and Tracy decide to drown their sorrows. Gary and Maria turn up in the Rovers. Johnny isn’t sure they should stay as Ali is there, but he stalks out when Maria loudly announces that he is a drug addict who almost killed Liam. Eileen puts Kevin right on Abi’s feelings towards him. Everyone celebrates at the stroke of midnight. Attracted by Tracy, Paula tells her to throw caution to the wind. Kevin sees Abi passionately kissing Ray in a corner of the bistro. The Barlows toast Sinead as Shona’s family sit round her hospital bedside. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ray Crosby - Mark Frost *Ike Rodgers - Julian Walsh Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Audrey's *Viaduct Bistro *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Room 6 and corridor Notes *This additional Tuesday episode was transmitted at 7.30pm *The final montage of scenes were accompanied by the incidental music track of Unforgettable by Natalie Cole and Nat King Cole. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In a bid to get out of taking Tracy to a gig, Steve makes out that Tim is ill so he must go to work – but the plan backfires; and Ray thanks Alya for her help with the New Year’s Eve party. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,537,840 viewers (11th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns